The life that could only be achieved in death
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: Akito makes most relationships impossible, but Hatori has lost Kana already. What will happen as he loses Tohru? [TohruXHatori]


The world around the couple swirled, blood pooled on the floor. The male seemed to be holding the female as close as he could, and blood seemed to be on his sleeve where the woman was bleeding profusely. He held her close with his one arm, watching her half aware expression.

"Tohru, please don't die! Please..." His hands clutched her tighter. The brunette smiled at him.

"I'm sorry...that we couldn't be together like you wanted..." Her voice was faint.

"No! I can save you! We'll be able to live together like we both wanted!" His body seemed to rack with sobs, and he felt her move one of her lukewarm hands reach to touch his face.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."_

"Akito said the truth...it's only in the death that there is truly a way for us to love eachother. I love you the way you are now...no matter..." Her words cut off as she felt him put a finger to her lips.

"I can't live without out you!"

"Of course you can." A weak smile. "We'll meet eachother when you die...and we'll be able to love eachother forever."

"Toh-"

"I love you Hatori..." The girl's eyes shut, and she went limp in his arm. The rest of the family seemed to be just as sad, but not like Hatori's sadness. She had healed all of them. She had given Hatori love for the first time since he had lost Kana. Now, he could no longer work the right way.

_**A few days later...**_

"Hatori, I have some tea!" The cheerful voice of Ayame called out to the person laying on the bed, motionless. The male made no notion of having heard him. "Come on! You need to get out of bed!"

"Not until she comes by." The royal king like male came closer to the almost faintly dead man. He dragged him off the bed, but the male said nothing nor retorted at him. The retorst had started, but seemed to stop at his mouth. The male had no solution for this more doll like Hatori. He left the tea on the table and allowed him space.

_**Another day later...**_

"Ha-san!" Shigure's voice greeted him almost as if to try and wake him from his dream. The less idle Hatori turned to look at him with a vacant expression and look in his eyes. "I brought you some books to cheer you up!" He placed the pile of books on the man's lap.

"Is she in any of them?"

"In this one." He pointed to a random novel that Hatori had begun to read as if in search for an answer he could no longer have. She wasn't in it, and he tossed the pile into the corner in anger as he looked away from Shigure. The dog left after the action.

_**A week later...**_

He couldn't work, he couldn't write, he couldn't concentrate. Each time he tried he felt as if he were betraying her in some way. He had to find an answer, he had to find her and love her forever.

_"We'll meet eachother when you die...and we'll be able to love eachother forever." _

An idea came in his head, and he pulled a bottle for a syringe. It would stop his heart, and he could join her without alerting the family of his plans. He was suddenly able to work, knowing it would be his last day.

_**That night...**_

Hatori looked at the needle full of the death inducing liquid, and he smiled. He put the needle to his arm as he went to lay down in bed. He placed the objects in the bag that would be buried with him, and he fell asleep. He felt a strange amount of relief, and he saw something as he began to lose his life from the drug. A figure approached him, tugging his soul out of his body, and he watched his body fall into the slumber of death.

"Hatori-san." The figure appeared more closely now, hugging him in an almost desperate and happy embrace.

"Tohru, you no longer need to call me so formally." The figure nodded, appearing as an angelic Tohru. He saw himself becoming an angelic being, but...

"You have become a truly compassionate man, and I have come to love you forever. There is a place we can go forever."

"Is it somewhere we won't be bothered?"

"Of course."

"Then...I'll go there." He embraced her back as feathery white wings rose from her back, and he flew to where he was to go. Somewhere no one would stop their love ever again.

**The End**

I love the Hatori x Tohru pairing, but don't be afraid to flame me if you dislike the pairing. It's just how I like to see Tohru somtimes. The only place I'll ever find this pairing is in fanfictions anyway, lol.


End file.
